Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180423185802/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180423202539
Chapter 1: Gift or Curse In the kingdom of Arendelle, there lived Princess Kagome, she's 8 years old and already very beautiful. Kagome was born during the harshest winter. Kagome has an older brother named Prince Miroku. Kagome and Miroku are as close as any brother and sister could ever be. Princess Kagome has a secret, she has the cold, winter powers of frost, ice and snow. Miroku loves his sister and believes that his sister's power is a gift. Their parents are worried about Kagome's power because her powers were getting stronger every day and she sometimes couldn't control them. One summer's night, Kagome sneaked out of her room and down the hall to her brother's room. Kagome slowly opened the door and peeked her head in, looked toward her brother's bed and saw that he was sleeping. Kagome walked in and quietly closed the door behind her. Kagome tiped toed over to Miroku's bed and tried peek up over the bed "Miroku, psst, Miroku." she whispered. Kagome climbed up on Miroku and started lightly pushed him "Miroku, wake up wake up wake up". Miroku stirred. "Kagome, go back to sleep." he said in a groggy voice. Kagome turned around and fell on top of Miroku wile saying "I just can't. The sky's awake (right hand to her head) so I'm awake (left hand to head) so we have to play" Miroku pushed her off of him and his bed, saying. "Go play by yourself, Squirt." Kagome sat there thinking, then got an idea. Kagome climbed back up on Miroku and opened one of his eyes, asking. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Miroku smiled, then got out of bed. They raced down the hallways and the stairs "Come on, Miroku, come on, come on, come on" Kagome said to her brother, Miroku. "Shhh." he replied. They went to the ball room, Miroku closed the door. Kagome ran to the middle of the room and smiled at her brother. "Ready, Miroku." Kagome circled her hands around her hands and snow appeared between both her hands. She throw her hands in the air and the snow flew up to the ceiling and exploded then it started to snow. Kagome looked at Miroku who was smiling with pried for his sister. "Watch this, Miroku." Kagome stomped her left foot on the floor and it covered with ice. Miroku started to slide on the ice. The two siblings, brother and sister skated around the ball room, laughing and gigging. Miroku put the head on the snow man they were making, then they put the eye's, nose, mouth and arms. Miroku faced the snowman towards Kagome and pretended it was talking "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." he said with a child voice. Kagome giggled and ran up to the snow man and hugged it, saying "I love you Olaf." she smiled at Miroku. Now Kagome was using her powers to slide her, Miroku and Olaf around the ball room. They slide down a show hill. "Haha tickle bumps." Kagome said while sliding down the snow hill. Miroku threw a snow ball at the his kid sister. "hey" Kagome said, then made a snow ball with her powers and threw it at Miroku, hitting him square in the face. Miroku jumped from a snow hill and Kagome made another one where Miroku landed, and continued as Miroku jumped. All of a sudden Kagome slips on the ice, she looks up and saw Miroku falling. "MIROKU." Kagome shot out a stream of snow at Miroku and it hit him in the side of his face. Miroku fell to the ground unconscious. Kagome got up, ran to her brother and held him. "It's ok, Miroku. I got you." The ice started to get thicker and cover the walls coming from Kagome. "Mama, Papa" Kagome yelled for her parents. A streak of snow wight hair covered Miroku's head. The ice started to cover the double doors when there is pounding at the door. The doors were barged opened and the ones who were standing there were the King and Queen. "Kagome, what have you've done?" Her father asked, running towards her with her mother. "It was an accident.. I'm sorry Miroku" The Queen picked up Miroku in her arms. "He's ice cold" She said to her husband. "I know where we have to go." he replied. The head to the library were the King searched the books until he found a book of legends, he took the book out and opened it to were there was a map. The map fell to the floor, the king looked at it and then he took his family to the stables were they got two horses. The Queen and Prince Miroku is on one and the King and Princess Kagome on the other. They raced off to the mountains. They reach a bare land of rock and stone with steam coming from some holes. The royals got off of their horses , Kagome was beside her father wile the Queen is holding Miroku. "Please, we need your help. It's my son." The King called out. The round boulders started to move and came towards them when the rocks turned into trolls. "It's the King." One of the rock trolls said. A round boulder rolled up the the King and Queen and turned into an old rock troll. the rock troll said. "Your majesty." he gently took hold of Kagome's hand and said "Born with the powers or cursed?" "Uh, born and there getting stronger." the King replied. "Come, bringer him closer." said the old rock troll. The Queen bent down towards the troll and troll put his hand on Miroku's head then signed. "You were lucky it wasn't his heart, the heart is not so easily fixed.. bur the head can be persuaded." "Do what you must" replied the King. The old troll put his hand on Miroku's head and then pulled the memories of Kagome's powers out and changed them, then put them back into Miroku'd mind saying "I recommend we remove all Magic, even memories of Magic... But don't worry, I leave the fun... There he will be ok." Kagome, holding onto her father's leg, saying "So he won't remember I have powers?" Her father put his and on her back. saying "If it's for the best." "Listen to me, Kagome.. Come" the old rock troll jesterd to Kagome to come closer and she did. "Your power will only grow." He used his power to show an image of a young adult girl with snow and ice powers "There is beauty in it" the pitcher showed the girl using magic. "But also great danger." The image turned red "You must learn to control it... Fear will be your enemy." The powers engulfed the frightened girl and the pitcher vanished. Kagome got scared and hid her face in her father's pants. The King puts his hand on his daughter's back.